


Sabotage

by feistypantsxo



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistypantsxo/pseuds/feistypantsxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Kristoff decide to race her horse and Sven. Just another lighthearted, playful afternoon in Arendelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: The way I came up with this story is pretty funny actually. I work at a zoo/farm part time and we have some fields near woodlands. I was on my lunch break and I was looking into the fields and one of the horses was literally staring down a deer. The deer are pretty tame so they come out when people are around now and I couldn't help laughing and thinking what it must be like for Sven living in the stables with all those fancy palace horses.  
> Here we see a little more of Anna and Kristoff's playful natures as well as some Sven!

"Are you nearly done? This is boring!" Anna sighed.

She and Kristoff were sitting in parlour room off the dining hall. Well, Kristoff was sitting at a table; Anna was sprawled on her back on the window seat, tracing the wallpaper patterns with her toes.

Kristoff looked over to her from the sheets of paper on the table in front of him and smirked at her.

"Patience, feisty pants" he told her "if you want to keep me here, then I'd better do as your sister commands"

Being Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer meant that Kristoff had to keep records of ice collected and sold in the kingdom. However, one morning he had nervously skulked to Elsa's study to tell her that he had never learnt to read or write as he'd never had a need to. The queen had been surprisingly understanding and had assigned Kristoff a private tutor. Now his skills were basic enough that he could complete his work but there was still room to improve. Today, the tutor had set him handwriting homework. He was to write an account of a day that meant a great deal to him. Choosing that was easy, it was a day that changed his life forever. He was almost finished and was reading over his handiwork when a thought struck him about the content of his piece.

"Anna?" he asked.

"Mmm?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"When I met you, how on earth had you gotten all the way to Oaken's?"

"Oh, I rode most of the way"

"Rode? On horseback?"

"No, on the back of a whale" she smirked "of course on horseback, silly!"

"Well then where was your horse?" he spluttered.

"Apparently she spooks easy" Anna sighed "She threw me"

"Oh, well I'm glad you were alright" he said, not wishing to think about Anna hurtling through the air from the back of a palace horse.

He added one more sentence at the bottom of the page before screwing the lid back on the ink.

"Are you done?!" Anna asked, jumping to her feet.

"I think so" he said, hastily shifting the pages into a small leather binder that his tutor had given him. He didn't want Anna reading it and thinking he was going soft. Sensing she wasn't allowed to see the content of this work she looked out of the window.

"What shall we do today then?" she asked.

"Hmm, what would you like to do?" he replied.

"You've got me thinking about Adelaide" she said.

"Adelaide?" he asked

"My horse" she said, looking outside for a moment before turning to him and grinning broadly,

"Wanna race?!"

Racing a girl with a horse that spooks easy, piece of cake, the ice harvester thought.

"If you think you stand a chance, Sven's pretty fast" he smirked at her.

"Sven's no stallion though is he?" She taunted.

"Neither is Adelaide" Kristoff chuckled "She's a girl, right?"

"Oh, shut up" Anna crossed her arms across her chest and pouted, heading for the door "I'll meet you at the stables, I need to change. You're going down, ice man!"

"Whatever, Princess!" Kristoff called after her as she shut the door.

Kristoff hurried back to his room and put his work in the trunk at the foot of his bed before making his way to the stables. Sven snorted a greeting at him, lazily munching some hay.

"Hey buddy, out of carrots?" Kristoff asked.

Sven snorted again which Kristoff took as a "Yeah, no thanks to you"

"I'll tell you what; we're going to race Anna and her mare. If we win I will bring you an entire sack of carrots!"

Sven spat the hay across the stable and brayed in anticipation at Kristoff.

"You have to win first, dummy" Kristoff said, locking one arm around the reindeer's neck and rubbing the knuckles of his other hand into the top of his head.

Kristoff harnessed Sven up and brushed some strands of straw out of his fur before he heard a throat being cleared in the doorway. He turned to see Anna stood leaning against the stable door. She had pinned her hair up and was wearing a much simpler green dress, with long riding boots.  _Can she ever look less than radiant_? Kristoff pondered, before the princess spoke.

"So, let's talk trophies" she grinned.

"Huh?" he asked, scratching his head, and pulling his eyes away from where her dress hugged her hips.

She smirked.

"If I win" she asked "what do I get?"

"Whatever you want, princess" Kristoff responded, with a mocking bow.

She thought for a moment.

"Slave for a day" she decided.

"What does that entail?" he asked uncertainly.

"You at my constant beck and call for the rest of the day"

Kristoff chuckled, it really didn't sound much different to a normal day. If Anna called, he came running.

"Deal" he said.

"And if you win, though it is highly unlikely?" she asked with a grin "No offence, Sven" she added "Adelaide's fast"

The reindeer just grunted.  _Yeah, right._

Kristoff thought. He couldn't have her be his slave for a day. A princess serving an ice harvester was never going to be allowed, not even in jest. He looked around him and realised the place was a mess. He looked back at the incredibly pristine girl in the doorway.

"You can muck Sven out" he said, grinning at the look of horror that crossed her face. She stood straight, smoothing the front of her dress and inhaling deeply "Deal" she reluctantly agreed, ever the martyr, before turning and leaving the stable. Kristoff followed, leading Sven with him.

They stopped and stared up at the huge grey beast in front of them.

"Kristoff, Sven, meet Adelaide" Anna said, stroking the horse's nose. It was truly a magnificent creature; glossy and muscular and boy, she looked fast. Kristoff let out a low whistle as he watched Anna climb the wooden box situated next to the horse and mount her pretty gracefully.

"What shall we say, top of the hill and back?" She indicated the small, tree covered hill on the other side of the wall of the castle grounds.

"You're on" Kristoff said, jumping onto Sven's back.

"On your marks" Anna called, grabbing right hold of Adelaide's reins. Kristoff ignored Sven's reins and grabbed straight onto the harness.

"Get set" Anna and Kristoff both leant forwards. Adelaide looked towards Sven, with what could only be described as a look of disgust. If a reindeer could growl, then Kristoff was certain Sven would have. Adelaide threw her head back shaking her mane out. Sven looked forwards towards the open back gate, leading to the fields and hill, grunting once.

"GO!" Anna cried, squeezing her heels into the horse and shooting off like a rocket. Sven was quicker. He hurtled past the horse and out into the open fields before Anna even had a chance to flick the rains and increase Adelaide's speed.

It had been a while since Kristoff had pushed Sven like this, and the reindeer had clearly missed it. They'd have to go out for a run more often. Anna was hot on their heels and Kristoff could hear her urging the horse forwards. They lost sight of each other when they hit the trees lining the bottom of the hill. Sven was an expert at running through the forest, but Kristoff couldn't help that slight worry in the pit of his stomach. Her words kept going round in his head;  _"apparently she spooks easy"_ and  _"she threw me_ ". He was conflicted; did he slow and look for her or speed up and hope to find her at the top of the hill? He continued letting Sven set the pace as he fretted.

It turned out his worry was for nothing as the sound of thundering hooves greeted his ears and he saw through the trees to his right a large blur of grey and green with flame coloured hair atop it. They were neck and neck. She was fine.

"Come on, buddy, you can't let that mean old horse beat you!" Kristoff said and Sven lowered his head and pushed faster. There was a break in the trees and they shot through to the top of the hill. Anna was a second behind him.

"AND BACK, ICE MAN!" She called laughing, turning her horse around. He followed her this time, Sven's antlers almost catching the horse's tail. He pulled the reindeer back slightly, making Sven grunt in protest. " _She spooks easy_ " was running through Kristoff's mind again.

Suddenly Anna tugged on her horses rains and veered off to the left, disappearing into the trees.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Kristoff called after her.

He just heard the sound of her laughter disappearing in the distance. What on earth was she doing? Kristoff pushed Sven onwards down the hill, his concentration totally gone as he looked around wildly for the princess. Suddenly she and her horse shot out of the trees, at least thirty metres ahead of them.

"RACING ME ON MY TURF WAS A BAD IDEA!" She called back to him, laughing "I KNOW THE SHORTCUTS!"

Adelaide flicked her tail and mane, taunting the reindeer. Sven snorted loudly and sped up, making Kristoff cling on for dear life. The last time he ran like this, he was racing across a frozen fjord. Clearly, Sven didn't like being beaten. Soon he had caught up to the horse when Anna reached down the front of her dress with one hand. She looked angelically into Kristoff's eyes before biting her lip and pulling out what she had hidden in her bodice; a carrot.

"ANNA!" Kristoff cried "YOU WOULDN'T!"

"You know I don't like losing" she said "Hey Sven! CATCH!"

Anna flung the carrot into the trees to Kristoff's right and Sven followed it.

"SVEN!" Kristoff cried as he skidded to a halt where the carrot landed, before swallowing it in one gulp.

"Sven! Couldn't you have waited?!" Kristoff cried.

Sven jumped, suddenly remembering the race. But it was too late. By the time they reached the stable, Anna was already dismounting.

"That was cheating!" Kristoff cried as Sven halted next to the horse and he dismounted.

"At no point did we agree that cheating wasn't allowed" She grinned.

Kristoff scowled at the princess.

"Hey" she said, wrapping her arms around his waist "I promise I won't make you do anything horrific as my slave"

He snorted "Just don't braid my hair again, that was not a good look for me"

"I hadn't even considered it" she said "Although…"

"No!" he said.

She pouted and let go of him, heading for the reindeer.

"Good job, buddy! It's just a shame your rider didn't have any tricks up his sleeve. Here" she pulled a huge sack of carrots from behind a crate and dumped them in front of Sven. He dived in happily, already over his loss. Sven looked up at the horse next to him and grunted, nudging the sack towards her. The horse nodded her head gratefully and they shared the carrots in harmony.

Kristoff shook his head at the too soft reindeer and followed Anna into the stables.

"So what's my first act as slave then?" he asked flatly, watching the princess who was removing her riding gloves. She looked at him and smiled, placing the gloves on a shelf before wandering over to him and wrapping her arms around him again.

"You can start with a kiss" she told him, her big blue eyes staring into his, making him melt. He could forgive her for her sabotage when she looked at him like this.

"Yes ma'am" he said, grinning down at his princess. He pulled her tighter to him, locking them in their embrace before pressing his lips to hers. Maybe, Kristoff thought, losing to Anna was not so bad after all.

  



End file.
